


Silence

by 100indecisions



Category: Firebird Trilogy - Tyers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no music for these imprisoned days... Firebird, alone in MaxSec, finds her thoughts going in strange places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Odd inspiration for this: I only thought of the first line because I was having a hard time getting to sleep, my room was so quiet, and I decided it sounded like a good opening line for a ficlet...of course, then I had to pick a fandom for it. Firebird was the first that came to mind. This little bit takes place at some point during Firebird's protective custody on Tallis.

Sometimes the silence is deafening.

There is no music for these imprisoned days, and her fingers slip from her clairsa, and her lips forget all the old ballads she used to sing. This is when she misses Corey the most: because he was there, and he was real, and he knew how to laugh. Firebird isn't sure she remembers, anymore.

And then, strangely, her thoughts shift to Brennen Caldwell, and she finds herself missing him too; because she has never heard him laugh, and she thinks she would like to, and she wonders how it would sound. And then she grips her clairsa tighter, the strings biting her skin, and wonders what sort of turncoat she is becoming.

But anything is better than this tuneless silence.


End file.
